


5 Seconds Of Summer Imagines

by Malia_Hale_24



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5SOS/Reader, 5sos imagines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:53:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 21,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25497139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malia_Hale_24/pseuds/Malia_Hale_24
Summary: Just some imagines with the wonderful 5SOS guys.
Relationships: Ashton Irwin/You, Calum Hood/You, Luke Hemmings/You, Michael Clifford/You
Kudos: 24





	1. Fights [L.H.]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a fight with Luke.

“So, what happened between you and Y/N?” Calum asked Luke as he sat down on the couch next to him. Luke has been staying with Calum for a week but had never told him why, just that the two of you weren’t getting along.

“Nothing,” Luke all but growled at his band mate. 

“Really? Because she’s avoiding all of our calls, won’t answer the door at her flat, and has been M.I.A. on social media for almost a week. Y/BFF/N says she’s will hardly text her  back,” Calum told him. You always responded to Y/BFF/N. The two of you were hardly separated, much less not speaking to each other. “What’s up?”

“We had a fight,” Luke mumbled. 

“One fight caused her to shut everyone out?” Calum asked. 

“Fine, we had a few fights. The last one got heated and-and I hit her,” Luke admitted, looking down at the floor. 

“You hit her?” Calum yelled, jumping to his feet. “What the fuck were you thinking?”

“I wasn’t!” Luke yelled back. “I wasn’t thinking! I fucked up, okay? I know!”

Calum didn’t respond but instead went to his car and climbed in, driving to your apartment. When you heard someone knocking on the door, you ignored it. You didn’t get off the couch. You didn’t pause the movie. When the knocking didn’t stop, you paused the movie. 

“Go away Y/BFF/N!” you yelled. 

“Let me in, Y/N!” Calum demanded. “I’m not afraid to break the damn door down.” You knew he meant it so you sighed, getting off the couch and walking to the door. You opened it slightly, not allowing him to see your whole face. Not wanting him to hate his brother because of you. “Let me in.”

“Cal, I’m not in the mood,” you whispered. “Please, go away.”

“I’m not going to hurt you, Y/NN. I’m not going to let him hurt you,” he said softly. 

“Who told you?” you asked. 

“Luke did,” he told you. “Please, let me in.” You sighed and opened the door fully, revealing your face and the black eye Luke had left you with. It wasn’t swollen like it was at the beginning of the week but it was still blue and purple. “I’m going to kill him.” Calum turned to walk away but you grabbed his hand. 

“He didn’t mean too,” you told him. “He wasn’t trying to hit me. I stepped in front of him as he tried to hit the wall. I-I was trying to calm him down and I got to close. It’s not his fault.”

“Y/N, you don’t have to lie for him. Not to me,” Calum said, bringing your hand to his lips and kissing it softly. 

“I’m not lying, Cal. I would never lie to you or the others or even the fans. It was an accident, I promise.”

“Then why are you avoiding us?”

“Well, this for starters,” you pointed at your eye. “And we did argue. We have somethings we need to fix and I figured he’d come back when he’s ready. I don’t want your fans to see this, either, so I’ve stayed locked away here, where no one can get to me.”

“You’re protecting him,” he said with a confused smile on his face. 

“Of course,” you nodded. “He’s not a bad guy and he didn’t mean to hit me. I messed up, that’s not his fault. I love him, Cal. I’ll always protect him and the rest of you, for that matter. You guys are family.” He smiled softly and nodded. “Now, I’m trying to watch a movie in peace. Can I do that?”

“Yeah, you can. Take care, Y/NN.”

“Get home safe, Cal.” He kissed your non-bruised cheek and left, allowing you to lock the door behind him and curl back up on the couch to watch your favorite movie. 

Around dinner time, there was another knock on your door. Assuming it was Calum again, you pried yourself off the couch and walked to the door, opening it fully. To your surprise, it wasn’t Calum, but Luke. 

“Why’d you knock?” you asked. “It’s your place too.”

“I-I thought you might not want to see me,” he admitted, not able to pull his eyes away from your bruises. 

“Lu, I’m not mad at you,” you told him, stepping aside to let him in. He walked through the door and you locked it behind him. “I have no reason to be.”

“You have every reason to be. I hit you, Y/N, something I swore I’d never do to any woman, especially not the one I love,” he said. 

“You weren’t aiming at me, Luke. You tried to hit the wall. Instead of a hole in my wall, I have bruises on my face. I think it’s a fair compromise because I’d really hate to have to repaint,” you told him, walking back to the couch and sitting down. He followed but didn’t sit on the couch. He sat on the floor a few feet in front of the couch. “What’re you doing, Lu?”

“I-I don’t want to hurt you,” he mumbled. 

“Dear God, Luke, you aren’t going too. I know you’d never hurt me on purpose. Why do you think I didn’t hit you back? I knew it was an accident.”

“You’d have hit me back?” he asked. You laughed slightly. 

“I’m not into being bossed around and abused. Trust me, I’ve left some bruises of my own on a few of my exes.”

“So, you’re really not mad at me?” he quizzed hopefully. 

“Not for that,” you told him. “For hiding things from me, yes. For being drunk off your ass every time you come home, yes. For kissing that stupid bimbo, yes.”

“I’m so sorry, Y/N. I know I shouldn’t have kissed her. I was drunk but that’s no excuse. I-“

“I’m not mad that you kissed her. I mean, I am, of course, I am, but you shouldn’t have tried to hide it from me. You should’ve came to me and told me because I’d have rather heard it from you than your fans.”

“It’ll never happen again,” he promised. “And I’ll stop drinking so much. If anything happens, I’ll tell you. I’ll never hide anything else from you.” He stood up and walked over to you, kneeling down in front of you and taking your hands in his. 

“You promise?”

“I promise,” he nodded, bringing your hands to his lips and kissing your knuckles. 

“Then you’re forgiven,” you said, leaning up and catching his lips in yours. 

“I love you,” he mumbled against your lips. 

“I love you, too,” you smiled, kissing him again. 


	2. Propose [A.I.]

You walked the studio to see the guys, hoping your long time boyfriend, Ashton, wasn’t there. When you walked in, they smiled at you. 

“Hey, boys,” you smiled. 

“Hey, Y/N,” Michael greeted. 

“Ash just left to pick up lunch,” Calum told you. 

“It’s okay. I, actually, wanted to talk to you guys alone,” you said. 

“Is something wrong?” Luke asked. 

“No,” you said quickly. They looked at you skeptically. “Well, Ash and I have been dating for six years, now, and I’m worried.”

“About what?” Michael quizzed, gesturing for you to sit beside him. You did. 

“He hasn’t proposed,” you mumbled, causing the guys to nod. 

“I think he’s scared to,” Calum told you. “He thinks you’ll say no.”

“What? Why?” you asked, beyond confused. 

“Well, you’re not a traditional girl, Y/N. I mean, you made the first move. You’ve always been the one to take the lead,” Luke pointed out. 

“Are you saying I should propose to him?” You grinned, loving the idea. 

“Maybe, yeah,” Michael nodded. 

“Okay, but I’ll need your help,” you smiled. They nodded. 

A few months later, everything was set for your proposal to Ashton. You picked out a simple black band for his ring. You had what you were going to say memorized. 

You’d been on tour with them but two weeks before the proposal, you went home to Australia to send time with your family. It was part of your plan. Ashton wasn’t expecting you for another week, but the guys helped you set up to be at the concert that night.

When they went on stage, you went backstage, making sure Ashton never saw you. Towards the end of the concert, the guys started talking. 

“We have a special guest tonight,” Luke announced into his microphone. 

“We do?” Ashton asked, looking confused. 

“Yep,” Calum nodded, motioning for Ashton to leave the drum kit and join them on the front of the stage. He did, still looking confused. Their sound guy helped you put on wireless microphone as Michael started speaking. 

“So, Ashton has no idea who’s here,” he told the crowd. “All of you know Y/N, right?” The crowd screams got even louder as you walked onto the stage, making Ashton turn to look at you. He smiled brightly but his eyes showed complete confusion. You grinned, waving to the crowd before giving Ashton a hug. 

“What’re you doing, babe?” he asked in your ear.

“You’ll see,” you whispered back, pulling away. 

“I know this is a long shot, but can everyone be quiet?” Calum asked the crowd. You were surprised when the crowd actually got pretty quiet. 

“Y/N, you’re up,” Luke grinned. You nodded and turned on the mic, before taking Ashton’s hands in yours. 

“Ashton, we’ve been dating for six amazing years,” you started, not feeling the slight bit nervous. “In those six years, I’ve learned so much about myself, mostly because you showed me. You’ve made me feel things I never expected to feel. Because of you, I’m happier than I knew was possible. I love you, Ash.”

“I love you, too, Y/NN,” he smiled. 

“Good,” you nodded before pulling the ring from your pocket and getting down on one knee, earning a gasp from Ashton and the crowd. “Ashton Fletcher Irwin, will you marry me?”

“Of course!” he exclaimed, causing the crowd and the guys to scream excitedly. You smiled, slipping the ring on his finger as you stood to your feet. You pulled off the microphone before crashing your lips to his. You tangled your fingers in his hair as he pulled you closer to his body. When you pulled back, he rested his forehead against yours. “I thought you’d never ask,” he whispered. You smiled. 

“Someone had too,” you teased. 

“I love you, Y/N.”

“I love you, too, Ashton.”


	3. You Broke Me First [C.H.]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the song ‘You Broke Me First’ by Tate McRae. Request from my Tumblr

_ Maybe you don’t like talking too much about yourself _

_ But you shoulda told me that you were thinkin’ ‘bout someone else _

You and Calum had broken up almost six months ago. Rephrase, you had caught Calum with another girl in the bed the two of you shared. You didn’t stick around to hear him out, like he’d begged you to do. No, you packed your stuff and went to Ashton’s, somewhere you’d always felt safe. 

Ashton, as much as he loved Calum, was on your side through the whole thing. Ashton called Calum out, not just for cheating, but for breaking you into a million pieces. 

You loved Calum. The two of you had dated for almost five years. You’d been through hell and high water together. But you couldn’t-no, you wouldn’t-forgive him for this. 

It wasn’t like you didn’t see him in the six months you were separated, you did, but all of the boys made sure he stayed far away from you. They wouldn’t let him speak to you or even look at you in a way they didn’t like. All of them knew how bad you were hurting, how bad he’d hurt you, except Calum. 

Calum was oblivious to the pain he’d caused. Sure, he knew he hurt you, but he didn’t know how bad. 

_ When shit don't go your way you needed me to fix it _

_ And like me, I did _

Calum seemed to be all that was on you mind lately and you didn’t understand why. You wanted to hate him, to get him out of your system, to move on and never look back at the heartbreak he’d caused. 

But you couldn’t. You felt as though it wasn’t even an option. Calum had been such a big part of your life for so long. Even before you started dating, you were friends. 

He always came to you with his problems, dating or not. He asked for your help and you helped him. No questions asked. He’d ask you how to get the attention of a girl he thought was pretty, how to fix a mistake he made with a girl, how to apologize to one of the guys because he did something stupid. You were always the one fixing his problems. 

_ Took a while, was in denial when I first heard _

_ That you moved on quicker than I could've ever, you know that hurt _

About a month after you broke up, Calum and the girl you’d caught him with, Sarah, started going steady. That blew your mind. You knew he’d cheated, but you didn’t think he’d actually move on so quick. 

Sarah started showing up at events and shows, glued to his side. Of course, you were there too. The others wouldn’t let you not be there, considering you’d grown up with Michael and Luke and had a unique bond with Ashton. If the band was there, you were there. 

The fans didn’t like Sarah. Hell, you didn’t like her but you never told the fans why. Many of them reached out to you after the breakup went public to make sure you were alright, which you thought was sweet. You were honest with them, told them that you were heartbroken but that you’d be okay. 

_ Swear for a while I would stare at my phone just to see your name _

_ But now that it's there, I don't really know what to say _

The first month after the breakup, you hoped Calum would call. You prayed to whatever god was watching that Calum would call and apologize for his mistake. That he’d tell you how much he regretted losing you. 

It never happened. Not then anyways...

Six months of not talking to Calum and you’re still hurting. Tonight, Ashton went out with the boys. He’d invited you to go with them, but you politely declined and told him you wanted to watch a movie instead. He nodded in understanding, both of you knew Calum would be there. Or you thought...

You were in the middle of your fourth movie of the night when your phone started ringing a familiar ringtone, the one you had set aside for Calum and never changed. You picked your phone up from the spot beside you on the couch and saw his name and picture on the screen. Pausing the movie and taking a deep breath, you answered. 

“Hello?” you asked. 

“I fucked up,” he said through the phone. 

“What’d you do this time?” you quizzed, sure he was talking about Sarah. 

“I mean with you,” he told me. “I fucked up, 

Y/N.”

“Took you six months to realize you fucked up,” you laughed dryly. 

“I broke up with Sarah. She wasn’t you,” he mumbled. 

“No shit,” you hissed. “I’m not stupid enough to fuck someone in a relationship.”

_ Yeah, you could say you miss all that we had _

_ But I don't really care how bad it hurts _

“Y/N, I miss you. I miss us. I know I fucked up but it hurts not being with you. It hurts not waking up beside you, not kissing you goodnight.”

“I don’t care how bad you think you’re hurting, Calum. I promise you, it’s a thousand times worse on my side,” you growled. 

_ When you broke me first _

_ You broke me first _

“Y/N, I’m broken without you,” he said and you could tell he was crying. 

“Yeah, well, you broke me first, Calum.” You hung up and threw your phone across the room, not noticing Ashton walking in and almost hitting him with it. 

“Damn, what’d I do to you?” he joked, picking up your phone and sitting beside you on the couch. 

_ Could you tell me, where'd you get the nerve? _

“He had the nerve to call me and tell me he was hurting and broken. What the fuck is he thinking?” you asked, looking to Ashton, hoping he would know what was going on in his brother’s mind. 

“Honestly, I’m not sure. I know Sarah was cheating on him. Maybe that opened his eyes to how he made you feel,” Ashton shrugged as you rested against his side. 

“Yeah, well, he’s gonna have to do more than saying he’s sorry,” you sighed. 

“Yeah, he does,” Ashton agreed before playing the movie. 


	4. Work [C.H.]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You had a long day at work but Calum’s missed you while he was away. Smut and fluff.

”Y/N hasn’t responded to me in three days,” Calum whined, checking his phone for the millionth time that day.

”Cal, mate, you know she’s busy. I’m sure she’s just gotten side tracked is all,” Michael assured his brother. “We’ll land in a few hours and you’ll see her then. She’ll be waiting for you like always.”

Well, you weren’t there waiting for him when the plane landed. You had really wanted to be but you couldn’t get away from work long enough. In three days, you’ve worked two 24 hour shifts and one 12 hour shift as an EMT. Today is a 24 hour shift and you wouldn’t be off for another nine hours.

Those nine hours dragged on slowly, despite all the calls you went to with your partner. The adrenaline coursing through your veins was barely enough to keep you awake on the drive home. Luckily, you had asked for the next week off and your boss allowed it.

When you got to the house you and Calum shared, you struggled to get the key in the door. Your usually precise movements were sloppy as the adrenaline wore off, revealing your sleep deprived state. You never slept well when Calum was away so you always threw yourself into your work, taking more shifts than is healthy.

You finally made it in the door, closing it and locking it behind you. You rested against the door as you slipped off your shoes. When you walked upstairs, you were surprised to see that Calum was sitting up in bed. His hair was messy and he was already in his sleep clothes, which consisted of a pair of gray sweatpants and nothing more.

”Y/N!” he exclaimed, jumping out of bed and running to you. He wrapped his arms around you and you immediately collapsed into them. “Hey, are you okay?” He pressed a kiss into the top of your head.

”Just tired,” you mumbled, not wanting to let him know you’ve worked 60 of the last 72 hours. He doesn’t like when you work so much, knowing that once you start, you don’t stop until you’re at the point you are now: completely and utterly exhausted.

”Let’s get you in bed,” he said, pulling back from you. He started unbuttoning your uniform top and you smiled slightly.

”How was tour?” you asked softly as he slid the shirt off your shoulders.

”Would’ve been better if you were there,” he told you, pulling the shirt you were wearing under the button up over your head.

”’M sorry,” you mumbled as he began kissing down your neck. His lips found the sweet spot just above your collarbone and began sucking harshly, pulling a broken moan from your lips. “Cal, ‘m tired.”

”Then let me do the work,” he said against your skin as he unhooked your bra, sliding the straps down your arms until it fell to the floor. His hands worked quickly to undo your belt and pull it off before unbuttoning your pants and sliding them and your panties down your legs.

He laid you back on the bed, finishing pulling your clothes off before settling between your legs. He trailed kisses from your jawline and across your chest, down your stomach and thighs. When he brought his lips back to yours, his hands found your breasts and started massaging them slowly, earning a soft moan from you that was silenced by his mouth.

Your hands ghosted across his skin, tracing patterns on his back before deciding his sweatpants had to go. You tugged at them and Calum pulled away from the kiss to slip them off before moving back to his spot between your legs. His hard cock pressed against your wet core, pulling another moan from your mouth.

Not only were you sleep deprived, but you were touch starved and only Calum knew how to fix that. Only Calum had the ability to fix that.

His kisses were making you light headed and a bit dazed. You felt like you were floating until his voice pulled you back to reality.

”Baby girl, you’re already so wet,” he groaned, slipping a finger inside you. You moaned, bucking your hips against his hand in desperation. You knew by the look in his eyes he wasn’t going to make you beg. Not tonight. You needed each other too much tonight.

”Just fuck me, Cal,” you mumbled. And that was all he needed to hear before lining his cock up with your dripping wet center. In one swift movement, he pushed all the way in, filling you up in a way you hadn’t had in months. Your moan was cut off by his lips on yours as he began slowly thrusting in and out.

You tangled your fingers in his hair and kissed him back as he fucked you slowly. The kiss was soft and slow, setting the pace for the sex. He knew you were tired and just wanted to feel loved, so that’s what he did.

His kiss was loving and understanding. His hands trailed over your body, reminding himself of every inch of you. His thrusts were slow and gentle but even so, you felt like you’d snap at any moment. You hadn’t had this is so long, you hadn’t had him in so long.

You could swear the man was made for you. Everything about him was perfect. His eyes. His voice. His hair. His hands. His cock. Him. He was perfect and he was yours.

It wasn’t until he pressed a finger to your clit that you realized how close you were, bringing yourself back to reality. Your moans were weak as he began kissing your neck, finding where he’d left his mark earlier and biting down there.

”Fuck,” you whimpered. “C-Cal, ‘m close.” That was just encouragement. His finger started rubbing slow, lazy circles around your clit as he nipped at the skin of your neck. He didn’t change his pace, still thrusting slowly.

”Cum for me, princess,” he mumbled against your skin. That did you in. You moaned his name loudly as you released around his cock. “Fuck.” His thrusts began getting sloppy as he helped you ride out your high and you knew he was close.

”Cum inside me, Cal.” He groaned at your words as you clenched around him, causing him to cum and moan your name.

As he worked through his own orgasm, his thrusts slowed before coming to a complete stop and his attached his lips to yours. You kissed him softly as he pulled out, causing you to whimper against his lips. You felt him smirk before he pulled back.

”So beautiful,” he smiled, brushing the hair out of your face. “I’m gonna go run us a bath, okay?”

”’Kay,” you nodded. He pecked your lips softly before getting out of bed and walking to the bathroom. You followed him, using the bathroom as he got the water ready.

When the bath was full, he climbed in. His arms rested on either side of the tub and his legs were open slightly, leaving enough room for you between them. You got in and rested against his chest, his hands wrapping around you and pulling you closer to him, not that it was possible.

”I missed you,” he mumbled into your hair.

”I missed you, too,” you whispered as your struggled to keep your eyes open. Calum cleaned the both of you up before helping you out of the tub. He dried you off and gave you clothes to change into while he changed the bed sheets after he pulled on his sweatpants.

You slipped into his Sensation T-shirt and a pair of his boxers before going back into the bedroom. He smiled at you as he looked over your outfit.

”You wear it better than I ever did,” he told you as you crawled into the bed.

”The entirety of the fandom would disagree, me included,” you said, causing him to laugh softly. “Open the door. Let Duke in.” He opened the bedroom door and called for Duke, who came running and used his steps to get into the bed since he’s too short to jump on it. Duke curled up next to you as you closed your eyes and Calum watched both of you closely. His two favorite things in life. “Come to bed, Cal.” You didn’t open your eyes but felt when he laid down next to you, wrapping you and Duke in his arms.

”I love you, Y/N.”

”I love you, Calum.” Duke whined slightly.

“We love you, too, buddy,” Calum laughed and you fell into a well needed, deep sleep.


	5. Makeup [BBF!L.H.]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being BFFs with a rebranded Luke Hemmings

You knew that the boys were talking about rebranding. You knew that wanted to change their image. You had no idea what they had in mind. Or what your best friend, Luke Hemmings, had in mind. 

“Hey, Y/N,” Luke greeted, walking into the kitchen, where you were, with a few Ulta bags in his hands. “Are you busy?”

“No, I’m not,” you smiled, closing your laptop. “What’s up?” You grabbed the wine glass next to you and took a sip. 

“I need you to do my makeup,” he told you, causing you to choke on your drink. When you were done coughing, you stared at him with wide eyes. 

“You what?” you asked, making sure you heard him right. 

“I need you to do my makeup,” he repeated, sitting the bags on the counter.

“Why?” you quizzed, looking in the bags. “Is that nail polish?”

“It isn’t a big deal, Y/N. Would you just do it?” he sighed, sitting on the barstool beside you. 

“I-um-yeah,” you nodded, standing up and grabbing the bags. “Come with me.” He smiled and you led him to your bedroom. You turned the chair of your vanity and pointed at it. “Sit.” 

He sat down and you dumped the contents of the bags onto your vanity. You laughed, seeing most of what he’d bought is stuff you already own. 

“Lu, why didn’t you just ask to borrow my stuff?” you asked, opening the liquid foundation. 

“Didn’t think about it,” he shrugged as you started putting it on his face. He was quiet the entire time, only complaining a little when you did his mascara. 

He had told you he wanted pink eyeshadow and pink lipgloss, but you didn’t comply. You had always wanted to do his makeup and you were going to do what you wanted. You decided on a mixture of black and nude eyeshadow so it wasn’t too dark with black liquid eyeliner. You picked a clear lipgloss, making his natural lip color glossy. 

“Okay, you can look now,” you told him. He spun around in your chair and looked in the mirror. He didn’t say anything for a minute and you were slightly worried he didn’t like what you’d done without his permission. 

“I love it,” he smiled, standing up from the seat and hugging you tightly. “Thank you, Y/NN.”

“Of course, Lukey,” you smiled, hugging him back before pulling away. “Now, about your nails, we’re gonna do red.” 

“Red?” he asked. 

“Red,” you nodded, grabbing your favorite nail polish. “Sit back down and put your hands on the vanity.”

“Yes ma’am,” he laughed, obeying your orders. Once you were done and they dried, you took a few pictures and sent them to the boys. After getting they’re joking responses, you asked them what they really thought. They said only good things, of course, and Ashton even asked you if you’d do his one day, to which you agreed. 

“So, is this your rebrand?” you asked once you and Luke sat on your couch and started a movie. 

“I think so, yeah,” he nodded. “Do you like it?”

“I love it,” you smiled. 

“Good because you’re my new makeup artist,” he told you. 

“I’m sorry, what?” you asked. 

“You’re gonna go on tour and do my makeup,” he told me. “And the guys if they want it.”

“So glad you ran my new job by me,” you said sarcastically. 

“This way you can go with us and get paid,” he smirked. 

“Fair enough,” you nodded. 

“Good. Now, be quiet because I like this movie.”


	6. Hung Up On You [C.H.]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of You Broke me First. Base on Hung Up On You by Tate McRae.

When you're in the middle of a really bad dream

Then you decide that that's enough

So you try to tell yourself the fears are all gone

But you just cannot wake up

You flipped and flopped in the bed at Ashton’s house you’d claimed as yours for the last eight months. The nightmare was real, too real. He was there and he was with her. They were laughing at you, mocking you. 

When you finally woke up, you were shaking and crying. You knew it was a dream, that he hadn’t been with her in the past two months since he ended things with her and called you to try to get you back. But it was still so real. 

You didn’t know why it bothered you, you didn’t know why he was still in your mind. But he was. 

Calum was trying to reach you, trying to talk to you, but you refused. You had nothing to say and there was nothing you wanted to hear. You didn’t mind the small talk when the others were around but when he tried to get you alone-Well, you just couldn’t bring yourself to do it. 

You ever have those days when you're stuck in your head

But you can't explain why?

Well I do

And this time I ain't gonna lie

When you got up the next morning, the guys, Calum included, were already there. The four of them had decided they’d spend the day at Ashton’s house and goof all. You knew it was happening, but that didn’t mean you were ready for it. 

“Y/N, are you listening?” Michael’s voice pulled you out of your dazed state. 

“Um hm,” you mumbled. 

“You look awful,” Luke told you. You just nodded, not in the mood to talk to any of them. 

“Y/N?” Ashton asked, following you into the kitchen. You grumbled, looking through the cabinets for something that sounded appealing. “Another nightmare?”

“Don’t wanna talk,” you said, not finding anything and closing the cabinets. He sighed. 

“Look, I’m not trying to pry but you have to talk to someone.” You couldn’t see his face but you knew how worried he was. 

“I’m fine,” you whispered, staring blankly at the counter. 

“No, you aren’t,” he said, placing a hand on your shoulder. “You haven’t been fine for almost eight months, whether you’ll admit it or not.”

“I’m fine,” you repeated as you turned to face him. “I-I have that date tonight. That’ll help.”

“Are you sure you’re up for it?” he asked. 

“No, but I have to get out of my head before things get worse,” you admitted. You didn’t want to go on the date but you knew it would help somewhat. 

Do you ever stay up all night

'Cause you feel you're not enough?

You went on the date. You couldn’t stand the guy. Sure, he was handsome but he wasn’t funny or kind or caring. He was cold, rude, and arrogant. 

When you got home, Michael and Luke had left but Calum was still around. He and Ashton were having a heated discussion about something on T.V. and you knew they’d both had a little too much to drink. They weren’t drunk, well, Calum wasn’t. 

You didn’t say anything as you walked through the house and up the stairs. You changed quickly into a pair of baggy sweatpants and a tank top before curling up in your bed. 

Two A.M. rolled around and you were still awake. You couldn’t sleep. Your date hadn’t just been awful, but he tore you down. He told you that you’d talked to much and that your weren’t as pretty as his last girl. You’d heard Ashton go to bed almost three hours ago so you decided to get up and go to the kitchen to get a glass of water. 

When you walked downstairs, you heard light snoring coming from the living room. You peaked your head in and saw Calum sleeping on the couch. Against your better judgement, you walked into the room and sat down in front of the couch, watching his peaceful face as he slept. 

I'm still hung up on you

What have you put me through?

My mind ain't got a clue

You’d sat there for at least a hour, remembering all the good times you’d had with him. All the times you’d laughed together, cried together, just enjoyed being in each other’s presence. 

“I miss you,” you said softly. “I miss us. I miss what we had. I miss seeing you in the mornings when I wake up and at night before I go to bed. I miss your terrible jokes that always cheered me up. I miss your smile, your laugh, how giggly you get when I complement you. Damn it, Calum, I’m lost without you. I don’t know who I am when I’m not with you. You’re part of me, as much as I hate to admit it. You broke me, Calum Hood, yet I can’t get over you.” 

By the time you’d finished, you were crying. You didn’t realize he’d heard you until he reached out and wiped your tears. 

“I’m so sorry,” he whispered. “I’m so sorry for everything you’ve been through because of me. I messed up and I know that now. I was stupid to throw away everything we had. If I could go back and change what I did, I would in a heartbeat.” He moved off the couch and sat in the floor with you, pulling you into his arms and holding you tightly. “I don’t know how to fix what I’ve done but I’ll spend every second of the rest of my life trying to if you’ll let me. I love you, Y/N Y/L/N.”

“I used to love you, Calum, but I don’t know anymore. I don’t know anything anymore.”

“You don’t have to say you love me. You don’t have to say that everything will be okay. Just, at least, let us try to work things out. I want to fix us,” he pleaded. 

“So do I,” you agreed. “I want us back.”

“We’ll talk about this in the morning,” he told you. “You should go to bed.”

“I can’t sleep,” you admitted. “Haven’t slept good since I lost you.”

“Oh,” he mumbled. 

“Will you go to bed with me?” you asked. He nodded, standing up and offering you his hand. 

“Anything for you.”


	7. Dehydration [L.H.]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke chooses his new girlfriend over you, his best friend.

WARNINGS: Swearing; Mentions of alcohol; Depression (Not exactly addressed but if you’ve been there, you can see it);

You have been friends with Luke, Calum, and Michael since childhood. Before 5SOS was a thought in their mind. Back when Michael and Calum couldn’t stand Luke. Back when your biggest fear was not passing that exam you studied so hard for. 

When 5SOS formed, you were there and you welcomed Ashton into the friend group with open arms when he joined the band. You’ve always been close with all of them, but you and Luke were inseparable. 

You’ve always been in love with Luke, but knew he never felt the same. How could he? He was Luke Hemmings and you were just his best friend. 

Luke’s girlfriend, whom he’d been dating for a month, hates you and is very vocal about it. You’ve went home and cried more than once because of her. However, nothing she said measured to what she made him do. 

“Y/N, can we talk?” Luke asked. 

“Yeah, of course,” you smiled, following him into the kitchen of his house where you were all hanging out. It didn’t take a second for you to know something was wrong. “What’s up?”

“You should leave,” he told you. 

“What?” you quizzed, tilting your head slightly. “Why would I leave?” He took a deep, shakey breath. 

“You’re not welcome here anymore,” he said quietly. You felt your heart break, not in two, but into a billion pieces. 

“W-What?” you asked. 

“You heard me,” he said louder. “You’re not welcome in my house or my life anymore.” You didn’t respond, just managed a quick nod before grabbing your purse as you walked out the door. 

Three days later, you were curled up on your couch, the tears had stopped long ago. You knew you were dehydrated by the pain every time you moved and the weakness in your body but you really didn’t care. You hadn’t ate in three days and the only thing you’d drank was all of the liquor in your liquor cabinet. 

Any type of movement caused you pain so you only moved to go to the bathroom. You had no plan to get up as you stared at the ring you wore on your right index finger. 

It had been a gift from Luke a few years ago and you hadn’t taken it off since he gave it to you. 

~“Y/N, close your eyes and hold out your hand,” Luke instructed. You laughed as your best friend bounced on the balls of his feet but did as he said, holding your right hand out palm side up. He flipped your hand over and you felt him slide something cool onto your index finger. “Okay, open them.”

You opened your eyes and looked down at the silver band he had placed on your hand. The band had his name engraved on the top side. When you flipped your hand over, you noticed the word ‘Always’ was engraved on the other. 

“What’s this for?” you asked quietly. 

“To remind you that no matter what happens, no matter how famous we get or where we go, I’ll always be here for you. Nothing and no one will change how much you mean to me, Y/N.” You smiled at your best friend, throwing your arms around his neck as you hugged him tightly. He laughed, wrapping his arms around you waist and hugging you back. “I love you, Y/N.”

“I love you, too, Luke.”~

That was before the One Direction tours started, which you had accompanied them on. You and Luke hadn’t been separated since then, always seemingly an arm’s length away. Of course, he had girlfriends that weren’t the fondest of you but once you talked to them about how you were just friends and that you had no interest in Luke in that way, they were fine. You had lied, you’d always loved him as more than a friend, but you weren’t stupid enough to risk your friendship. 

This girl, Melissa, was different. She hated you, no matter what you said or how many times you said it. And now, she’s convinced Luke to do the same. The one person you could always rely on had left you for a girl, something he’d swore would never happen. 

~“So, what happens when you date a girl that doesn’t like me?” you asked as you played with Luke’s hair. He was sprawled out on the couch with his head in your lap. His eyes were closed and his breathing was deep and even. If you didn’t know better, you’d think he was asleep. 

“What do you mean?” he quizzed. 

“I mean, some girls don’t like their boyfriends to have female best friends,” you explained. He opened his eyes and looked at you, grabbing your right hand as the other still played with his hair. 

“You see this?” He fiddled with the ring on my hand. “I made a promise. No one is going to come between us, Y/N. Not a girlfriend of mine or a boyfriend of yours. You’re stuck with me. Always.”~

How you wished he’d meant what he said that day we you were 18. Hell, maybe you wished he’d never said it at all. At least, then, you wouldn’t have expected him to stand up for you. It would’ve saved you so much pain. 

A knock on your apartment door pulled you from your thoughts. You weren’t thinking as you stood up to answer it and everything went black. 

When you woke up in the hospital, there was a tight grip on your hand. You could tell who it was just by how he was holding you. 

“Ash?” you mumbled, turning your head slightly. You noticed an IV in you arm and you were hooked up to a few machines. 

“Y/N,” he smiled as your eyes landed on him. “How are you feeling?”

“Weak,” you admitted. “What happened?”

“I came over to check on you last night and you never answered the door or your phone. I let myself in and found you in the floor, passed out. You were dehydrated, but the doctors are fixing you up,” he explained. 

“You didn’t tell-“ He cut you off. 

“Cal, Mike, and Crystal are in the waiting room. We didn’t tell him,” he assured. You nodded, closing your eyes again. “Cal did call Liz and let her know everything that was happening. We know how much you mean to her. She said she’d let your parents know.” 

“Thank you,” you mumbled. “You’re too good to me, Ash.” He laughed quietly. 

“I think it’s the other way around, sweetheart.” He squeezed your hand slightly. “Get some rest. I’ll be here when you wake up.” 

When you were released from the hospital, Ashton insisted you stay with him until you were back to full strength. A few days at his house watching movies and eating whatever he decided to cook sounded nice, so you’d agreed, which is why you were sitting comfortably on his couch. You were curled up under a blanket, dozing in and out of consciousness. 

The ringing of a door bell woke you up slightly. You heard Ashton answer it before hearing a voice you really didn’t want to hear. 

“Where is she?” Luke demanded. 

“Who?” Ashton asked innocently. 

“Y/N.”

“Not sure, mate,” Ashton lied. 

“Why didn’t you tell me she was in the hospital?” Luke all but growled. “I had to find out from fans.”

“I didn’t think it was a good idea,” Ashton told him. 

“Why do you get to make that call?” Luke yelled. “She’s my best friend, my responsibility! I should’ve been the first person you told!”

“You’re responsibility?” Ashton laughed. “That’s funny, mate, considering you’re the reason she was in the fucking hospital to begin with!” His sentence had started normal but he was yelling by the end. “You chose a slut over the girl you claim to love! She’s a fucking mess because of you! You don’t have a right to know anything going on with her because it’s your damn fault!”

“I do love her,” Luke mumbled so that you could barely hear it from your spot in the living room. “You know I love her.”

“Do I?” Ashton quizzed. “You don’t tell someone you love that they aren’t welcome in your life, Luke. You don’t date other girls for the sheer purpose of getting her attention. You don’t love her, Luke, you just don’t want her to realize how awful you’ve really been to her.”

“Ash, how do you tell your best friend you love her when there’s no possible way she loves you back? I couldn’t do it because I didn’t want to risk our friendship. I made a mistake by telling her to leave and I don’t know how to live without her. I broke up with Melissa as soon as I heard about what happened and I’m here now to fix it,” Luke told him. 

You sighed and stood up from the couch. Wrapping the blanket around you and letting it drag on the floor as you walked to the door, peaking at Luke over Ashton’s shoulder. Ashton sensed you, reaching his hand behind him and grabbing your hand. 

“Hi, darling,” Luke greeted softly, his eyes scanning your face to try and judge your reaction to him. 

“Hi,” you mumbled.

“Can we talk?” he asked.

“I guess. Ash, can you give us a minute?” Ashton turned to look at you with an unspoken question in his eyes. You nodded slightly. He gave your hand a squeeze before walking back to the kitchen. You led Luke to the living room, where you sat down on the couch. Luke sat on the coffee table in front of you. 

“How are you?” he asked. You fiddled with your fingers as you stared at the floor. 

“I’m okay. Ash isn’t letting me out of his sight,” you told him. “You?”

“I’ve been better,” he admitted. “The guys aren’t telling me anything. I only know you were in the hospital because fans were messaging me and asking me what happened.”

“I asked them not to tell you,” you told him. “It was just severe dehydration. Alcohol and tears don’t mix.” You laughed weakly. 

“I’m such an idiot,” he mumbled. 

“I know,” you nodded, still keeping your eyes on the floor. 

“Y/N, would you look at me?” he asked. You sensed him lean forward before he took your hands in his. “I-“ You felt him stiffen. “You’re not wearing your ring.”

“Why would I?” you quizzed. “I mean, you broke your promise, Luke.”

“I know,” he whispered. “I know and I’m so, so sorry.” You didn’t say anything for a minute, contemplating your response. 

“Did you really date all of those girls to get my attention?” you asked, looking up and locking eyes with him. 

“I thought, eventually, you’d realize it,” he nodded. “This one got me side tracked, though, and I never meant for that to happen. I was giving up on the idea of us and Melissa used that to her advantage because she didn’t like you.”

“Really? I had no idea,” you said sarcastically. He smiled slightly. “But, if we’re being honest with each other-“

“We’re always honest with each other,” he pointed out. 

“Almost always,” you corrected. “Anyways, what we have can’t be ruined with one stupid mistake or we’d never have made it this far. And, for the record, I’ve always loved you, Luke. Like, really loved you.”

“Thank God,” he grinned before leaning forward and crashing his lips to yours. 

You immediately kissed him back, tangling your fingers in his hair as he moved between your legs. He had one hand gripping your hip and the other grabbed your thigh, pulling you closer to him. 

“DO NOT HAVE SEX ON MY COUCH!” Ashton yelled, causing Luke to pull away and the both of you to laugh. 

“I love you, Y/N,” Luke smiled, resting his forehead against yours. 

“I love you, too, Luke.”


	8. In The End [C.H.]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 of You Broke Me First

“So, how did your date go with Cal last night?” Ashton asked you as the two of you ate breakfast in the kitchen. 

”Good,” you smiled, remembering the date with Calum. 

It had started out innocent with dinner at your favorite restaurant. He invited you back to the house you used to share, claiming that Duke was missing you and you agreed. 

You settled on the couch to watch a movie, Duke was in your lap and you were resting against Calum’s side with his arm thrown around your shoulders. 

One stolen kiss became two then a full on make out session before he took you upstairs to the room you once shared and made love to you. 

When it was over, he pointed out that he’d bought a new mattress because he figured you wouldn’t want to come home to a bed he’d been with another girl in. You had smiled at him, making a comment about him being a mood killer before going for a round two. This one being rougher that the first. 

You left after, telling him Ash would be worried. It took everything in you not to stay when he asked. Since that night three months ago, you and Calum were on much better terms-obviously. Eventually, you had to tell him that if he apologized one more time, you were going to pour your drink on him. 

You wanted to move past what happened and you have. Over dinner last night, you and Calum talked about living together again. He wouldn’t let you answer right away but told you to think about it. Then what happened, well, happened and you’re confident you wanted too. 

He had asked you to be his girlfriend almost a month ago and you agreed. You hadn’t told the fans yet, or the boys for that matter, wanting to be sure it was the right decision before announcing to the world you were back together. 

”Just good?” Ashton smirked, pointing at your neck. “Looks like it was great.”

“Shut up,” you mumbled, throwing a piece of your cereal at him. 

“Hey!” he exclaimed, throwing a piece of his back at you. “I’’be missed seeing you so happy.”

“I’ve missed being happy,” you nodded. “What time is the interview today?” 

“Eleven. Are you coming?” he asked. 

“Yeah,” you smiled. “Of course, I’m coming.”

After breakfast, you went to your room to shower and get ready for the day. You decided on a baby blue skater skirt and Calum’s black button up that you wore home last night. Once you were ready, Ashton drove the two of you to Luke’s house, where everyone decided to meet before the interview. 

“Oh, Y/N, you look stunning,” Sierra greeted as you and Ashton walked into the living room of her and Luke’s house. The Luke and Michael stood up to greet Ashton while you hugged Sierra and Crystal. Calum hadn’t arrived yet, you noted. 

“Thanks,” you smiled at Sierra. 

“So, how was date night?” Crystal asked in your ear as her finger touch the mark on your neck. 

“Good,” you mumbled, cursing yourself for not covering up the hickey Calum left on your neck the night before. 

“I’d say,” Sierra teased. 

“What is with you two and Ashton?” I asked. “It’s a hickey, so what?”

“Did you fuck?” Michael quizzed, earning an elbow in the ribs from Ashton. 

“Why is that your business?” I asked him. 

“We have to make sure he isn’t going to hurt you again,” Luke said. 

“I don’t think he will,” I told him. “I’m a big girl, I can make my own decisions.”

“We know, Y/N, bu-“ Sierra was cut off by Calum’s voice ringing through the house. 

“I HAVE ARRIVED!” he yelled as he walked in the room. 

“Oh, yeah,” Michael nodded. “They fucked.”

“Definitely,” Ashton agreed. I rolled my eyes as I walked over to Calum, giving him a hug. 

“Morning, pretty girl,” he mumbled before kissing your cheek. 

“Good morning, Cal,” you smiled. “ I think we should tell them.”

“Tell us what?” Crystal asked. 

“You’re sure?” Calum quizzed, caressing your cheek softly. 

“Yeah, I’m sure,” you nodded, leaning into his touch. 

“What’re you going to tell us?” Luke asked. You turned to look at him and the others, Calum’s arm wrapping around your waist. 

“We’re back together,” Calum announced. 

“Congratulations,” Sierra smiled. 

“And I’m moving back in with him,” I added. 

“You are?” Ashton asked. 

“Wait, really?” Calum questioned, looking down at you. 

“Really,” you nodded. “I’m ready to come home.” He smiled, pulling you in for a passionate kiss. 

“Get a room!” Michael yelled. 

After the interview, in which Calum told the fans you were back together, Calum helped you move your stuff from Ashton’s back to his house. 

Once you were settled, you and Calum cuddled up on the bed as close as you could be, tangled together and touching anywhere that was possible. You were placing soft kisses on his bare chest as sweet and loving words fell from his lips. 

”I love you, Y/N Y/L/N,” Calum mumbled. 

“I love you, too, Calum Hood.”

No matter what you had been through or what you would go through, you knew that in the end, Calum Hood would always love you. In the end, Calum Hood would always be the one you loved. 


	9. Period [M.C.]

You were laying in your bed, curled up under the covers in a baggy pair of sweatpants and one of your boyfriend’s hoodies with a heating pad on your stomach. You were cramping unbearably because your period decided to come a week early. 

Michael was with the boys at Calum’s house, but Southy and Moose were cuddled up beside you. They could tell you weren’t feeling well and they hadn’t left your side since Michael left at 8 A.M. 

Your ringing phone pulled you from your thoughts. You groaned as you grabbed it from the night stand, only answering because it was Michael’s ringtone. 

“Hey,” you answered softly. 

“Hey, baby girl,” he greeted. “The guys and I are going out for lunch. Sierra and KayKay are gonna meet us. Do you wanna come?”

“No,” you told him. “I think I’m gonna stay here and cuddle the babies.”

“What’s wrong?” he asked immediately, knowing you never miss a chance to spend time with your friends. 

“Nothing, Mike. I’m fine,” you assured as another cramp came on strong causing your sentence to end in a whimper. 

“Don’t lie to me, baby. What’s wrong?” he repeated, his voice soft but stern. 

“My period’s early,” you said. “I’m cramping really bad.”

“I’m coming home,” he told you. 

“There’s no point. I’m okay. Have fun with the boys and tell the girls I say hi,” you told him. 

“I’ll be home soon,” he said. 

“No, Michael. You d-“

“Stop arguing with me,” he demanded. “Just stay in bed. I love you.”

“I love you too,” you sighed before hanging up. 

You heard the front door open and Michael announce himself almost 45 minutes later, which you though was weird because it only takes a few to get from the house you share to any of the three others. You didn’t get out of bed to greet him, neither did Southy or Moose. When Michael came in the room, you saw what had taken him so long. In his hands was a bag from your favorite bakery and your favorite Starbucks drink. 

“Hi, princess,” he greeted, sitting gently on the edge of your shared bed after sitting the bag and drink on the dresser. “How are you feeling?”

“Hurting,” you mumbled, nuzzling into his hand when he caresses your cheek. 

“I’m sorry, baby,” he sighed as he placed a kiss on your forehead. “I got you something.” His smile was a mixture of happiness and love as he stood up and grabbed what he’d put on the dresser. 

“You didn’t have to,” you told him, sitting up with a small whine. The noise made Southy and Moose lift their heads and look at you. You petted them before turning your attention to Michael. 

“Yes, I did,” he said as he handed you the drink. You took a sip, smiling at the familiar taste. “And a cookie from the bakery and some strawberries, but I already put them in the fridge.” He handed you the cookie before pulling another one out of the bag for himself. You smiled. 

“Thank you, Mike,” you said after finishing your cookie and drink. He stood up, pulling off his shirt and jeans, slipping into a pair of loose shorts. 

“Anything for you,” he told you before laying down and pulling you with him. You curled up against him and he placed the heating pad back on your stomach before you shifted onto your side and pressed yourself against his side. “That’s fucking hot!” You giggled. 

“It’s on the highest setting,” you explained. “I’ll turn it down.”

“No, it’s fine,” he assured, wrapping his arms around you. “I’ll be okay.” You felt Moose and Southy curl up against your back as you tangled your legs with Michael’s. 

“How did I get so lucky?” you mumbled, pressing a kiss into his skin. 

“I’m the lucky one, baby girl,” he told you, kissing your head. “Get some sleep. I’m not going anywhere.”

“I really do love you, Michael,” you said. 

“I know you do,” he assured, using his index finger and thumb to tilt your head up so you were looking at him. “I love you, too, princess. So damn much.” You smiled as his kissed your lips softly. You sighed when he pulled away, laying your head back down on his chest and falling into a well needed nap. 


	10. Jewelry [A.I.]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In light of the Superbloom announcement, I’ve decided to post my latest Ashton imagine. Enjoy.

“Ash?” you asked as you walked into the house. When he didn’t respond, you slipped off your shoes and walked to the kitchen, assuming he might be cooking. You entered the room, not finding him. Something shiny on the table caught your eye and you walked over to it. What you found made your heart race and your breath catch in your throat. A ring. 

Not just any ring. No. It was the ring you had bought him that he promised to never take off. A ring with a heart and wings. His ring that he hadn’t taken off since the day you placed it on his finger. 

“Ashton?” you yelled loudly. You didn’t get a response. You knew he was home, his car was in the garage and he hadn’t said anything about leaving. He always tells you when he’s going out with his brothers. 

You dropped your bag, racing through the house to the room you shared. You knew something was wrong. Hell, it was why you came home from your girls day early. You had a bad feeling and wanted to come home. 

You entered your bedroom and heard the shower running. You walked into the bathroom where you found Ashton. He was sitting in the floor of the huge walk-in shower, letting the water hit his still clothed body. Over the water, you could hear him crying. You didn’t bother with your clothes as you opened the door and got in the shower, turning off the water before dropping to your knees and pulling Ashton into your arms. 

“Shh,” you said softly in his ear. “It’s alright, baby. Calm down.” At your words, he started crying harder, which caused you to panic even more. You pulled him even closer, his face burying into the crook of your neck. “No, no. Don’t do that. Please, Ash. Don’t cry. I don’t like when you cry. Someone as perfect and beautiful as you should never cry.”

“Stop,” he said through his tears. 

“Stop what, baby?” you asked calmly, running your fingers through his jet black hair. 

“Lying,” he told you. His response stunned you. You had never lied to Ashton. About anything. He’s the only person you’d ever been completely and totally honest with. 

“What?” you quizzed, your hand stilling in his hair. He pulled away from you, causing you to drop your hands, and you got a good look at his face. His eyes were red and his cheeks were tear stained. You wanted to kiss him, to make everything better, to cuddle with him and watch movies as you drifted to sleep but you knew whatever this was had to be talked out. “What did I lie about?”

“Everything,” he said. You tilted your head slightly, even more confused than before. 

“Ash, I don’t know what’s going on in that pretty head of yours but I’ve never lied to you about anything and I’ll never lie to you. I love you.”

“See!” he exclaimed, making you jump. “That’s it!”

“That I love you?” He nodded. “You think I’m lying about loving you? What the hell made you think that?”

“I’m no good for you, Y/N. You can’t love someone like me, not when you deserve so much better.” You shook your head, reaching out and taking his hands in yours. 

“Ashton, baby, I’m afraid you’ve gone crazy,” you laughed. 

You couldn’t help it. You knew he’d had doubts about your love for him, he’d always been insecure when it came to your relationship no matter how much you showed him or told him you loved him. To you, it was funny that he was having these thoughts. He’s Ashton freaking Irwin. How could anyone not love him? It blew your mind that he thought he wasn’t worthy of your love. The kindest, smartest, most humble man you’ve ever met. 

“It’s not funny, Y/N,” he whined. 

“I’m sorry, baby,” you smiled. “It’s just, you’re you. You deserve the world, Ashton Irwin. You deserve so much more than I can give you yet here we are, having this conversation once again.” You sighed. “Ash, I love you. No matter what your head tells you, no matter what people tell you. You are the definition of perfect to me and if I have to spend the rest of my life having this conversation with you, I’ll do it because it means I’m spending the rest of my life with the man I love more than life itself. Ashton, you’re my everything. I’ve loved you for as long as I’ve known you. I’ll do whatever it takes to prove my love for you. Hell, I’ll go rent one of those planes and write it out in the sky.” He laughed at this. “I love you, Ashton Fletcher Irwin, always and forever.”

“But-“ You cut him off. 

“No buts, Ashton. I love you,” you said, bringing his hands to your lips and kissing his knuckles. “I love you and only you. I love everything about you, except when you sing at the top of your lungs at five A.M. to wake me up so I’ll go to the gym with you and the only reason I don’t like that is because when I wake up, you aren’t beside me.” He sighed quietly. 

“I’m sorry, Y/N,” he mumbled. 

“There’s nothing to be sorry for, Ash,” you assured. 

”I’m so lucky to have you,” he said. “I love you, Y/N, and I’m sorry for scaring you.” You smiled slightly. 

“It’s okay,” you nodded. “But if this happens again, call me. I’m always here for you.”

”Thank you.”


	11. More [L.H.]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Y/N have been friends with benefits for a while but what happens when Luke tells her he wants more?

Warning: Mentions of Abuse; Mentions of Sex, Mentions of Alcohol 

“So, Y/N, why don’t you have a boyfriend?” Ashton asked you. You were sitting with the 5SOS boys backstage. You had just finished sound check and so had they. The five of you and Crystal had some time to kill until the show, which you were opening for. 

“Don’t want one,” you told him. 

“What?” Calum quizzed. 

“I’ve had boyfriends. Relationships for me always end bad. I’ve given up. I prefer no strings attached,” you shrugged, eyeing Luke. You and Luke had been friends with benefits for almost half a year but had never told anyone. 

It started as a one night stand after a party that the both of you got very drunk at. And, well, you both enjoyed it to much for it to just be a one time thing. 

“You should let us set you up,” Crystal suggested. You laughed. 

“No, thanks,” you shook your head as you stood up, giving Luke a look. “Actually, I need to go talk to Bill about some stuff for tonight. See you guys in a bit.” You walked out, going to the supply closet you had agreed to meet Luke at. You walked in, locking the door. 

“I need to go get some air,” Luke said, standing up and leaving the room, causing his bandmates to exchange confused looks. 

A few minutes later, there was a rhythmic knock on the door to the closet and you opened it quickly, grabbing Luke’s shirt collar and pulling him inside before locking the door. 

“Took you long enough,” you mumbled, pressing your lips to his. 

“Can’t make it look too obvious,” he hummed, pulling away. You started unbuttoning his shirt. “So, you don’t date because your relationships end bad?”

“Luke,” you warned. “You know I don’t wanna talk about it.”

“Y/N, just because this is no strings attached doesn’t mean that a bad ending isn’t possible,” he said, brushing a stray strand of hair behind your ear. 

“Are you saying you want this to end?” you asked, immediately stopping your hands and stepping away from him. 

“No,” he said quickly. He wrapped his arm around your waist and pulled you into him, catching your lips with his. You sighed into the kiss, tangling your fingers in his hair. 

You pushed his shirt off his shoulders, letting it drop to the floor before running your fingers over the scratches you left on his back the night before. 

“What if,” he said, pulling back. “What if we were more?”

“More?” you asked. “More like what?”

“More like dating,” he clarified. You pulled out of his hold, running your hands through your hair. 

“No,” you told him quietly. “No. I can’t take more.”

“Can’t take it?” he quizzed, tilting his head to the side. “What do you mean?” You shook your head, feeling the tears swelling in your eyes. “Hey, talk to me, Y/N. It’s alright.”

“I’ve had one boyfriend,” you said. “When I was sixteen. H-He was abusive. When I got out, I vowed to never put myself in that place again by never dating anyone again.”

“Y/N,” he took your face in his hands. “Y/N, I’ll never hurt you. Never. I-I love you, Y/N.”

“You love me?” you asked, wide eyes looking up at him. 

“I’ve loved you since the dinner the first night we met. You were wearing a Good Charlotte tank top and a pair of ripped up jeans. Calum had begged you to come so you agreed. I fell in love with you that night.”

“Lu-“

“This,” he took your hand and placed it over his heart. “This is yours. It belongs to you, it beats for you. It’s yours, Y/N. I’m yours.”

“I can’t do this, Luke.” You left the closet quickly, running to your dressing room. 


	12. Opinions Change [A.I.]

You and Luke had been best friends since you were born. Your mothers had grown up together and were best friends so, of course, you and Luke were raised together. From birth through high school, you were inseparable, even deciding to move to the states and go to college together in LA. 

You hadn’t known Luke had an ulterior motive when he suggested the school so far from home but you agreed, not ready to go your separate ways. 

Luke’s ulterior motive was named Ashton. They had met in Luke’s final year of school while Ashton was on break from college and Ashton convinced Luke to move to LA after graduating. 

Arriving in LA, your time was consumed with classes and studying while Luke was stolen away by Ashton, whom you’d met and instantly decided you didn’t like him. He was the college’s bad boy. He skipped classes (why pay for school if you’re not going to go?), threw off-campus parties, and had been with any girl stupid enough to give him what he wanted. 

When Luke and Ashton showed up at your apartment two weeks before the semester exams, you couldn’t say you were shocked. It took everything in you not to tell them both to fuck off but seeing the stressed look on your best friend’s face was enough to make you forget your anger. 

“Haleigh, we need your help,” Luke said, adjusting the bag on his shoulder. You could tell by the look on his face he was stressed. The black bags under his eyes indicating he hadn’t slept in a while, making you wonder how many nights in a row he’d been at parties. 

“With?” you asked, eyeing the boy beside him. Ashton was slightly shorter than Luke with curly brown hair and hazel eyes, that he was struggling to keep open as he rested against your door frame. 

“The exams,” Luke said, eyes drifting to Ashton, who he elbowed. Ashton’s eyes snapped open, glaring daggers at Luke. “We’re doing fine in class but there’s no way we’re ready for the exams.”

You looked between the two. The decision was easy, as you have always done anything for Luke, but you wanted them to think you were contemplating it. Luke looked awful, and, even though you didn’t know him very well, you could tell Ashton didn’t look much better. 

“You aren’t going to pass like this,” you sighed, stepping aside and letting them in. They walked in and you closed the door behind them. 

“Don’t think I’ve been here since you moved in,” Luke mumbled, looking around the apartment that your parents had bought for you. They were well off and didn’t like you having to stay on campus so they got the two room apartment for you. 

“No, you haven’t,” you all but hissed. “You’ve been doing God knows what.”

“Haleigh-“ You held up your hand to cut him off. 

“You both look like you haven’t slept in a month,” you told them. “In the spare room, I have some of Luke’s clothes and a extra bed. The couch folds out, too. Tonight, you sleep. In the morning, we’ll study.”

“We need showers,” Ashton said. You rolled your eyes. 

“There’s a bathroom attached to the bedroom. You can decided who showers first while I finish supper,” you said. 

“I’m not-“ You cut Luke off. 

“You’ll eat because I can tell you haven’t eaten in a while,” you said sternly. Luke nodded, walking down the hall to the spare room. 

“Thank you,” Ashton said. 

“I’m not doing it for you,” you snapped. “I’m doing it for him.”

“Do you love him?” he asked. 

“My family’s always cared more about work. Luke, he’s my real family,” you sighed, walking past him towards the kitchen. “Get a shower! You reek of alcohol and weed!”

“Calum smokes!” he yelled back. You rolled your eyes once again as you stirred the chicken and dumplings. 

“Can I use your shower? Ashton took the spare,” Luke’s voice spoke from behind you. 

“You know you don’t have to ask, Lu,” you hummed. “I have some of your shampoo under my sink.”

“Thanks, Haleigh,” he muttered and you heard his footsteps as he walked away. 

They both rejoined you in the kitchen about fifteen minutes later, showered and in some of the spare clothes of Luke’s you had. As they made themselves comfortable at the island, you dipped out the food into three bowls with spoons, sitting a bowl in front of each of them. Luke’s smile stretched from ear to ear. 

“Did you know I was coming tonight?” he asked. 

“Call it a gut feeling,” you nodded, walking to the fridge and tossing a bottle of water to each boy. “I’m sure you’re both dehydrated.”

“Thanks,” Luke nodded. 

“What is this?” Ashton asked, moving his spoon around his bowl. 

“Chicken and dumplings,” you smiled. “It’s the best for times like these, I promise.”

After an awkwardly quiet dinner, Ashton disappeared into the spare room while you helped Luke set up the couch, even though you’d told him he was more than welcome to share the bed with you. When it was done, you went to bed, only to be woken a few hours later when the empty side of your bed was suddenly filled. The smell was familiar. It smelled like home. 

“Lu?” you asked sleepily, not opening your eyes. 

“Couch’s uncomfortable,” he explained, wrapping his arms around you and pulling your back against his chest. 

“Told you,” you laughed. 

“Shut up,” he mumbled.   
———-  
The next morning, you woke up before Luke. Slipping out of his arms without waking him, you pulled on an oversized hoodie before leaving the room and walking to the kitchen. You found Ashton at the table, his books and notebooks open in front of him with a pencil in his hand. 

“Morning,” you greeted. 

“Mhm,” he barely acknowledged you, focused on what was it front of him. You walked over, looking to see what he was working on. It didn’t take you long to realize it was medical math. 

“What are you studying to be?” you asked, completely confused as you figured he was taking some dumb course that would do nothing for him in the future. 

“Doctor,” he answered shortly. 

“Damn,” you mumbled, looking over the numbers. “Okay, well, your conversions are wrong.” You laid your finger on the L. “One liter is one thousand milliliters or thirty-three point eight hundred and fourteen fluid ounces.” He looked at you wide eyed. 

“What are you studying?”

“ER trauma surgeon,” you smiled. “Medicine runs in the family.”

“Oh,” he nodded and you started looking through some of his papers. 

“Are you having trouble with these?” you asked, looking at a worksheet that required him to translate doctor’s orders. 

“I, just, I can’t remember anything,” he admitted as you rested your hand on his shoulder. “It’s like, I know it, I just can’t get to it.”

“You’re stressed, Ash,” Luke said as he walked in the room. “Relax.”

“I can’t,” Ashton sighed in frustration, running his hand through his hair. 

“Lu, go get breakfast,” you instructed. “It’s not good to work on an empty stomach.” Luke nodded before leaving your apartment. 

You looked at Ashton. Luke was right, he was stressed. You hated the thought that crossed your mind but you knew it was crazy enough it just might work. There was only one way Ashton was going to relax enough to be able to focus. 

You took the pencil from Ashton’s hand, lacing your fingers through his as you pulled him from his seat. 

“What are you doing?” he asked as you led him towards your room. “I need to study.”

“You’re too tense,” you explained, leading him inside before closing and locking it behind the two of you. “You have to relax. When was the last time you had sex?”

“What? Why?” 

“Answer the question.”

“I don’t know, six months ago.” You laughed, not believing him. “Since my girl left me.” You stopped laughing, looking at him with wide eyes. 

“You had a girlfriend?” you asked. He nodded, a frown crossing his face. “Well, forget her.” You dropped to your knees in front of him. “You need to loosen up.” You looked up at him through your lashes as you grabbed the band of his sweatpants and tugged them down his legs. 

“Haleigh,” he groaned. “You don’t have t-“

“I know,” you nodded, kissing over his already hard length through the boxers he wore. “It’ll help, promise.” You pulled his boxers down and your eyes widened. You’d figured he was big, but you didn’t realize how big. “Fuck.”

“Like it?” he quizzed, smirking down at you.

“Cocky little fuck,” you mumbled before quickly taking as much of him as you could in your mouth. He gasped, hands flying to your hair as you started sucking him off. 

“F-Fuck, Haleigh,” he moaned, his head falling back as you hollowed your cheeks around him. You smiled slightly, letting your teeth graze his skin. His head snapped up, eyes locking with yours before grabbing your hair into a make-shift ponytail. He smirked quickly as he held you head in place and began fucking your mouth. 

He hit the back of your throat, causing you to gag and your eyes start to water. You tried to remind yourself to breath through your nose but it was hard. His movements were fast and rough, causing your hands to grab his thighs as tears ran down your cheeks. 

“Fuck,” he groaned. “Look so good like this, princess.” Something about his praise sent heat straight to your core and you tried to rub your legs together to create some sort of friction. You moaned around him as your eyes closed, feeling yourself relax. “That’s it, baby girl. I got you.”

He continued fucking your throat at a rough pace, mumbling words of praise mixed with curses and your name. When he came, he stilled in your mouth and you picked back up on sucking, determined to get everything he had to offer. You swallowed his cum as you pulled off, opening your mouth to show him. 

“Fuck, baby girl,” he groaned. “So fucking sexy.”

“Thank you, daddy.” It left your mouth before you could stop it. Your eyes went wide as his mouth dropped. You stood up quickly. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t-“

He cut you off by crashing his lips to yours. It took you a minute but you kissed him back, tangling your fingers in his hair as he walked you over to the bed. Your knees hit and he laid you down before crawling on top of you. 

“Wanted to do that since Luke introduced us,” he admitted, attaching his lips to your neck. 

“Ash,” you moaned as he sucked on your sweet spot just below your ear. You bucked your hips up, desperate for his touch. 

“Relax, baby. I’ll get there.”

“Now,” you whined, causing him to laugh against your skin. 

“Be patient, love. Good things come to those who wait,” he hummed. 

“But, I-“ You were cut off by someone banging on your door. 

“Haleigh, are you in there?” It was Luke.

“Shit,” you whispered. “Thought we’d have more time.”

“It’s okay,” Ashton mumbled, placing another kiss to your lips. “We’ll have time later.” He stood up with a wink and pulled on his sweats before opening the door. He walked past Luke, who stared at you laying on you bed, breathless and covered in Ashton’s marks. 

“I have food,” Luke said awkwardly. 

“Yeah,” you nodded, standing up and walking past him. “Food’s good.”


	13. Keep Me Guessing [A.I.]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Opinions Change

You were holding your breath as you kept refreshing the page, waiting for your test results. The boys had gotten their scores two days after the test but your teacher had taken almost a week before deciding to post the scores. He had sent out an email this morning, saying the results would be up at 2. Well, here you were, sitting in your living room with Ashton and Luke with one minute until 2 p.m.

“Haleigh, your stress is making me stress,” Ashton whined as Luke nuzzled his head against your thigh.

“I was so busy helping you two, I didn’t get to study. If I pass, it’ll be a miracle,” you said, refreshing the page once more.

“You’ve never failed a test in your life,” Luke laughed.

“Because I study,” you mumbled. The test results popped up and your breath caught in your chest. “They’re up.”

“Well, click it,” Luke squealed, sitting up.

“I can’t,” you shook your head, shoving your phone into his hands and standing to your feet, pacing the room. “You do it.” He laughed, clicking the screen. His eyes went wide. “What?” He stayed quiet as he showed Ashton the results. “You can’t make that face and not tell me! Is it bad? No, it’s bad. I failed.”

“Damn,” Ashton whistled. “Wish I were you.”

“Tell me!” you cried.

“You aced it, Haleigh. Made a perfect score,” Luke smiled.

“Thank God,” you smiled, dropping onto the couch like dead weight with an exaggerated sigh between the two.

“We should celebrate,” Ashton announced.

“Yes.”

“No,” you glared at Luke. “I have a week before classes start back, I have to start getting ready.” They groaned.

“Well,” Ashton said, standing up. “Later, losers.” He winked at Luke before leaving your apartment.

“Why don’t you come with me to a party tonight?” Luke suggested. 

“A party?” you quizzed. 

“Yeah, an off-campus party,” he nodded. 

“Is Ashton going?” you asked. You had refused to be alone with Ashton since that day you helped him with his stress. You hated to admit it, you knew it was wrong, but you were catching feelings for him. 

“Nope,” Luke smiled, popping the ‘p’. “Just me and you, like the old days.”

“In the old days, we’d stay in and watch movies,” you pouted. 

“Well, it’s time you experience a good party,” Luke patted your thigh and stood up. “I’ll pick you up at nine.”

“But-“

“You’re going,” he demanded before leaving my apartment. 

You decided on a black skater skirt and sleeveless, red and black, button up plaid shirt. You slipped on a pair of black Converse and threw your hair up in a ponytail. 

Luke knocked on your door at exactly nine. You grabbed your purse and opened the door, being greeted by a smiling Luke. 

“Ready?” he asked. You nodded, locking the door before following Luke out to his car. 

The drive to the party was filled with playful banter until you pulled up. 

“Ashton’s waiting for you upstairs,” he told you. 

“What?”

“You asked if he was coming. Technically, he was already here,” Luke smirked. “I didn’t say it wouldn’t be at his house.”

“I hate you,” you growled, climbing out of his car and walking up to the house. You threw the door open and pushed through the crowded house party. You found your way up the stairs where Ashton was waiting. He was resting against a door with his arms crossed over his chest. 

“When Luke said you agreed to come, I was surprised,” he greeted. 

“I didn’t agree knowing it was your party,” you said, mimicking him by crossing your arms over your chest. 

“Oh?” he quizzed, raising his eyebrows. 

“What happened was nothing, Irwin. You were stressed and I helped, simple as that. Now, let’s get back to not speaking to each other.” You turned on your heel, ready to go back downstairs and call a cab to take you to your apartment, but he grabbed your arm, spinning you to face him as he pinned your back against the wall. 

“Why would we do that?” he smirked, beginning to kiss your neck. You pushed him off. 

“Because I’m not one of your playthings and face it, I’m way out of your league,” you laughed. 

“You’re not what I thought you were, Haleigh,” he admitted. 

“What? Easy and a whore?” He laughed, shaking his head. 

“Actually, I thought you’d be one of those timid, push over girls.”

“Wow. You’re stupider than I thought,” you giggled. “Now, are you going to let me go or am I going to have to make you let me go?”

“You can go if you’ll meet me for breakfast in the morning.”

“Are you asking me on a date?” you gasped. “Does Ashton Irwin do dates?” He laughed again, this one sounding more like a giggle. 

“I like you, Haleigh. You’re smart and funny, beautiful and caring and sweet, and extremely talented with that pretty mouth of yours,” he smiled, caressing your cheek. 

“You’re good with your words, Irwin,” you nodded, leaning into his hand. “But I’m still not having sex with you tonight.”

“Then don’t,” he shook his head. “Let me show you that you aren’t the only one good with your mouth.” You grabbed his hand that was still on your cheek. 

“I’d love to see if your good with your fingers, too,” you smirked, causing him to groan. He laced his fingers through yours, pulling you to his bedroom and locking the door. 

He picked you up, tossing you onto the bed before climbing between your legs and attaching his lips to yours as his hands trailed up your thighs. You gasped into his mouth as his swiftly pulled your panties down your legs. 

“Relax, babygirl,” he hummed, moving away from your lips and kissing your neck. “Daddy’s got you.” He thrusted a finger into you, causing you to moan out. “So wet. Is this all for me?”

“Y-Yes,” you moaned as he added another finger. “F-Fuck, daddy.”

“Like that, princess?” he asked between kisses against your skin. You nodded as you arched your back. His lips left your skin, causing you to whine. “I got you.” His lips connected with your clit, causing you to moan loudly. He began sucking hard as he added a third finger to your dripping pussy. 

“Oh, d-daddy,” you cried, toes curling and eyes closing shut in pleasure. He flattened his tongue against your clit before pulling his fingers all the way out. Before you could complain, his tongue was thrusting into your hole and his thumb was rubbing harsh circles against your clit. 

You’d never been with anyone who had made you feel as good as he was, even though he was only using his mouth and fingers. It made you wonder what he could do with his cock. 

Another loud moan ripped through your body as you tangled your fingers into his curly hair. 

“N-Not gonna l-last,” you moaned, trying to push him away. He pulled off only for a second. 

“Cum for me, babygirl,” he grinned up at you before dropping his face back between your legs. A few more circles with his thumb and you were cumming hard on his tongue, harder than ever before. 

He continued rubbing slow circles against your clit, bringing you down from your high. His lips found their way to your thigh, sucking marks into your skin. 

When your breathing was back to normal, you pushed his hand away and he looked up at you with a stupid smile. 

“You taste so good, babygirl,” he grinned. 

“Thank you, daddy,” you hummed, pulling him up to your lips and kissing him fiercely. You could taste yourself on his tongue but it didn’t bother you. You pushed him away when you needed air. “Luke will be looking for me.”

“We’re still on for breakfast in the morning, right?” You could hear the fear in his voice, see the worry in his eyes. He actually thought you’d say no. 

“Wouldn’t miss it,” you assured, pecking his lips softly. 

“I’ll pick you up at eight,” he smiled, kissing you again. 

“Don’t be late,” you said, moving out from under him and finding your panties easily on his super clean floor. 

“Never,” he assured as you slipped them on. “I’ll be down it a minute.”

“What? Ashamed to walk downstairs with me?” I teased. 

“Of course not,” he shook his head, standing up off the bed and walking over to you. He pressed his lips to yours, kissing you softly. “I’ll walk down holding your hand if you let me.” His hand found its way to yours, lacing your fingers together. 

“Might need a dinner, too,” you grinned. 

“Anything for you,” he smiled before leading you from his room and downstairs to the crowded party. 


	14. Believe In Me [Demon!L.H.]

“I don’t believe you,” you shook your head, looking into the black eyes of what was your best friend. 

“You don’t believe I’m a demon or you don’t believe Luke is gone?” he asked. 

Only now did you realize his voice was slightly deeper than what it should be. 

“Both,” you hummed, watching him closely as he paced your room. “I don’t believe in heaven or hell so you can’t be a demon. And Luke, Luke would never leave me.”

“He didn’t have a choice,” the being sighed. 

“You always have a choice,” I disagreed. 

“Demons don’t have to have permission to enter a human’s body. Luke put up a fight, but was ultimately easy to win over. A promise of keeping you safe from the dangers that lie ahead and he was easy.”

“Keeping me safe?” you asked. “Look, you definitely got the wrong girl because nothing in my life is dangerous.”

“Haven’t you ever wondered about your parents? Your real parents?”

“My real parents were killed,” you frowned. 

“No, your real parents were angels and demons. Your mother is a greater demon, Lilith, and your father, the archangel Gabriel,” he told you. 

“Luke, babe, I don’t know what you’re on, but you’ve gone crazy,” you laughed. 

“I’m not crazy and I’m certainly not Luke,” he growled, stalking over to you. 

“You are L-“ He cut you off by crashing his lips to yours. It took you a minute to respond, and though you really wanted to kiss him back because you’ve had a crush on him forever, you pushed him off. “What the hell?”

“Would Luke do that?” he smirked.

“No sane person would do that!” you exclaimed. “You don’t just kiss your best friend!”

“I’m not your best friend because I’m not Luke,” he groaned, dropping onto your bed beside you. “You’re as stubborn as your mother.”

“Fine, you’re a demon. Get out of my Luke and go possess someone I don’t know then come back here in an hour and say something only I would understand.”

“Like what?” he asked. 

“I don’t know. Like how I’m stubborn like my mom,” you shrugged. 

“Fine,” he sighed before black smoke started pouring out of Luke’s mouth and filling your room. You panicked slightly, racing to open your window. It went out and you walked over to Luke, who sat up holding his head. 

“Y/N?” he asked. His voice was back to normal.

“Hey, Lu,” you smiled. 

“What happened?”

“Would you believe me if I told you that you were possessed by a demon and kissed me?” 

“Demon, no. Kissed you, yes,” he nodded. “I’ve always wanted to kiss you.”

“How fucking cliche,” you laughed. “But I’ve always wanted to kiss you too.” You kissed his lips softly. 

“Amazing,” he mumbled. 


	15. Please Don’t [Vampire!L.H.]

You had know Luke for almost two years. The man was perfect in every way. He was funny, kind, beautiful, talented. He had you wrapped around his finger and you’re sure he knew it. 

You had dated him for about eleven months when he decided to drop a bombshell on you. One he thought would change everything, but did very little considering you already had your ideas. 

The banging on your apartment door at 2 a.m. was not welcome, no matter who it was. 

“Go away,” you yelled from your spot on the couch. It was late but you weren’t tired so you were still up, watching some stupid romcom you found while flipping through the channels. 

“Y/N, please, open the door.” It was Luke. You groaned, jumping to your feet and trudging over to the door. Your fuzzy socks made no noise against the hardwood floor as you moved. 

You unlocked the door, opening it to find Luke with what appeared to be blood on his face. He opened his mouth and you held up your hand. 

“Please, don’t. Go and get cleaned up then we’ll talk.” He walked in, stepping past you carefully as he made his way to your bathroom. You walked to the kitchen and poured a glass of wine as you waited for him. He walked in a few minutes later. 

“Y/N-“

“So, vampire, right? You don’t sparkle in the sun, do you? Because, that’s literally the stupidest thing ever.” The look on his face was pure shock. “C’mon, Lu, you can’t hide things from me. Not when Cal can’t keep secrets.”

“How long have you known?” he whispered. 

“Two months after I met you,” you said, taking a sip of the wine. 

“And you didn’t leave?”

“Why on earth would I do that?” you gasped, sitting your wine down and walking over to him. You wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him in for a hug. “I love you, Lu, fangs or no fangs.”

“Really?” he asked excitedly, pulling away from you. 

“Really,” you nodded. “And I’ve kinda dreamt of dating a vampire my entire life so, there’s that.” He laughed, wrapping his arms around your waist and burying his head into the crook of your neck. 

“You’re amazing, Y/N,” he mumbled into your skin before taking a deep breath. “And you smell-“

“Don’t even go there,” you said, stepping back. “There’s still a lot we have to discuss before you tap my veins.”

“Of course,” he nodded, pulling you back into his arms. “Damn, I love you.”

“I know,” you assured as you held him tightly


	16. Drive [A.I.]

Ashton has been putting all of his time into his album, making you feel neglected. You being you get in your head and start distancing yourself from Ashton more than he was already doing with you, going so far as to stay with friends on some nights. One day, Ashton calls you into his studio. 

“Yes?” you asked, frowning at the man in front of you. 

“Sit,” he said, gesturing to the spot beside him on the couch. You sighed but sat beside him. He handed you a pair of headphones. 

“Wh-“

“Just listen,” he instructed. You nodded, slipping the headphones on before he hit play. 

_I know that you're hurtin', I know you still care_

_I know his voicemails sound like a lullaby_

_I feel that you're hurtin', I know it's not fair_

_I know his words still ring like bells in the back of your head_

_We could take a drive downtown to the Pacific Coast_

_We could work it all out, tell me where it hurts most_

_We could tie another knot between us in some hope_

_We could, we could, we could, we could_

_Just drive, just drive, just drive tonight_

_Just drive, just drive, just drive tonight_

_I'm here for you when the world is falling down_

_I'll be with you when the world is falling down_

_Down, down, down_

_The violent voice is loud and deafening_

_Red lights, they burn us out like kerosene_

_The future's not so clear, I'll help you see_

_There's so much more to life than you and me_

_Just drive, just drive, just drive tonight_

_Just drive, just drive, just drive tonight_

_Just drive, just drive, just drive tonight_

_Just drive, just drive, just drive tonight, tonight, tonight_

_You and me_

_You and me_

_You and me_

_You and me_

You took the headphones off when the song was over. You’d known exactly why that was the song he wanted to play for you. 

One of your favorite things to do was go on long drives with him. Most of the time, there was no particular destination. You both enjoy being in each other’s company with the wind blowing through your hair. He’d always drive with a hand on your thigh and the other on the wheel. You’d rest one hand on his and let your other one rest outside the rolled down window. 

You practically threw yourself into his arms. He laughed, moving the computer so it wasn’t between the two of you, before hugging you tightly. 

“I know I’ve been pushing you away to work on the album but it’s done, finished, and I’m never letting you go again,” he said softly. “I love you, Y/N.”

“I love you, too, Ash.”


	17. To The Luna (Werewolf!C.H.)

_** Request: ** Can I request werewolf #7 with Calum pls? If not that’s totally okay _

_** Prompt: ** 7.) “(He/She/They) are part of our pack.” “(He/She/They) are a human!” “Excuse me? I can still kick your arrogant ass.“  _

_** Author’s Note: ** I know it’s short but it was fun to write. Thanks for the request from Tumblr!! _

“Calum, this isn’t a good idea,” you whined at your boyfriend as you followed him through your shared house. “Why don’t you greet the new coming pack with kindness? Become allies with them?

“Babe-“

“You’ll be putting the pack in danger if you agree to let them attack,” you cut him off. “You’re their alpha, they need you to protect them. You can’t give in to what they want if it isn’t going to be good for them.” He turned to look at you, a small smile on his face. 

“When you turn, you’re going to make a great Luna,” he told you. You blushed, looking down at the ground. 

“I just want you and your family to stay safe,” you mumbled. He took your face in his hands, making you look at him. 

“They’re your family, too. You’re my mate and soon you’ll be their Luna,” he smiled. You nodded as the door bell rang. 

“I’ll get the door,” you told him, leaning up and placing a soft kiss on his lips. “Can you set the table?”

“Of course,” he nodded. You walked to the front door as Calum went to the dining room. You opened the door, smiling at the group in front of you. 

“Hey, Y/N,” Luke greeted, giving you a hug. 

“Hey, Lu,” you hugged him back before Michael pulled you into his arms. “Hi, Mikey,” you giggled. 

“Hey, Luna,” he mumbled before letting you go. You hugged Ashton and he kissed your cheek. 

“Morning, Y/N,” he smiled as you stepped back. 

“Good morning, Ashton,” you grinned. You greeted Sierra, KayKay, and Crystal before greeting the rest of the pack. 

Calum’s pack consisted of about 30 wolves, which is why your house was so big. There was enough rooms that the entire pack could stay comfortably if anything happened to the actual pack house. The dining room table sat everyone with ease, as well, which is where everyone ended up this morning. 

You had made a huge breakfast, with the alpha’s help of course. Eggs, bacon, pancakes, biscuits, gravy, and sausage. Cooking was ultimately how you made your way into the pack’s heart. All of Calum’s wolves loved you. Well, except one. 

Eli had never been you biggest fan. He didn’t like that the alpha was mated to a human. He didn’t like that you knew all of the pack secrets while you were still a human. It didn’t really bother you that he didn’t like you, the rest of the pack assured you that he’d come around. 

After breakfast full of teasing and goofing off, it was time to discuss pack business. 

“About the pack moving in to the west,” Calum started once the room got quiet. “Y/N and I think it would be best to get to know them and form an alliance.” 

“Why does Y/N get a say?” Eli asked, glaring at you. 

“ She’s part of our pack ,” Calum told him. 

“ She’s a human! ” Eli exclaimed. 

“ Excuse me? I can still kick your arrogant ass ,” you growled. “Just because I’m a human doesn’t mean this pack doesn’t effect me the same way it does the rest of you. If you wage war against the new coming pack, who knows how many people, human and wolf, will die. I don’t know about the rest of you, but I’d rather not lose anyone I care about, especially not in this family.” The room was quiet, until Ashton spoke up. 

“I agree with the Luna,” he announced. A chorus of agreement rang out and your eyes locked on Eli’s. 

“I might not be a wolf, yet, but this pack is my top priority and I will always protect it,” you told him. He nodded, glancing between you and Calum. 

“Okay,” Eli nodded, holding up his glass. “To the Luna.” You smiled as the pack erupted in cheers. 


	18. Worth It [Angel!C.H]

You’d known Calum for three years, since his Fall to earth. He has landed in your pastor in the middle of the night. You found him in your hay loft the next morning, and after initial panic, you rushed to his aid. 

When he told you who-what- he was, you didn’t argue. There was no point as you could see the wings protruding from his back. 

His body wasn’t harmed in the Fall, other than a few cuts and bruises. His wings, however, were. He talked you through fixing them up, getting the dirt and grime out of them. Once they were clean, they were a beautiful white color, a sharp contrast to his dark hair and eyes. 

A few days after Calum’s Fall, you stopped asking about Heaven. You could tell every time you mentioned it, he got tense and uneasy. So, you decided to stop pushing him. 

Once Calum was fully healed, he started helping you on your family’s farm, which is where you were living at the time. Your brother,Ashton, who typically cared for it, had went to Australia to be with his boyfriend. 

Ashton had come home a year after Calum’s Fall so you and Calum moved to the city. Calum didn’t care for it. He didn’t like the quick pace that came with New York City. He didn’t like the small apartment. He didn’t like not having a place to spread his wings. 

After a year and a half in the city, you moved back to the farm. Ashton had decided to move in with Luke and was going to sell the farm. You couldn’t bare to see the farm go. You had grown up there, had met Calum there. You told Ashton you’d take care of the farm and surprised Calum with the news of moving back. 

You thought moving back would be best for him and you. In the beginning, it was. He was happier than you’d ever seen him. Then, he started distancing himself from you. 

Calum often worried that he was interfering your life, but you always assured the angel that you enjoyed his company. 

You hadn’t seen him for almost a week now. He wouldn’t come down to eat with you. He wouldn’t go outside and spread his wings as he walked the property. He wouldn’t help you with the animals or get fire wood. 

You were sitting comfortably in front of the fireplace with a book in your hands, snuggled up under a cover as you read. You looked up when you heard Calum’s feet against the hard wood floors, locking eyes with the messy haired angel. 

“Hey,” you smiled softly. 

“I wasn’t expecting you to be up,” he mumbled, glancing at the clock that read 1 A.M.

“Can’t sleep,” you shrugged, turning your attention back to your book. You could tell he didn’t want to entertain a conversation. A few minutes later, you felt him sit beside your bean bag in the floor. You glanced at him, seeing he was holding out a steaming mug to you. You took it, smiling when the familiar scent of chocolate hit your nose. “Thank you, Angel.” He hummed as you took a sip. 

“I need your help,” he told you. You raised an eyebrow, staying quiet and sipping on your hot chocolate until he decided to continue. He didn’t. 

“I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what you need help with,” you said. He looked at the floor, not daring to meet your eyes. 

“My wings,” he mumbled. It was then you realized you couldn’t see the beautiful, fluffy, white wings that you’d fallen in love with. He was using his powers to hide them from you, something he’d never done when the two of you were alone.

“Are they alright?” you asked softly, trying to stay calm and sound comforting. 

“T-They need to be groomed. I can’t do it alone,” he whispered so low you almost couldn’t hear him. Calum hadn’t let you touch his wings since you helped him after he’d Fallen. You had asked once and he told you it wasn’t allowed because you were a human. 

“Can I? I mean-“ He cut you off as he looked up at you. 

“I’m not going back, Y/N, I’m Fallen. I-I don’t have to follow the rules anymore.”

“But you’ve been trying to get back in-“

“They hurt, Y/N. Please, I need you’re help,” he almost whimpered. You were on your feet in a second, throwing your book onto the bean bag and sitting the mug on the hearth, before offering your hand out to him. 

“We’ll go to your room, where you’re comfortable,” you told him. He took your hand as he stood to his feet, allowing you to lead him upstairs to his room. 

When he was settled on his bed and you were standing behind him, he revealed his wings to you. He didn’t hold them proudly, like normal, instead he let them sag. The feathers were pointing in every direction, which had to have been why they were hurting. 

“Calum, did this happen because you couldn’t stretch out in the city?” you asked softly as you began to rearrange the soft feathers. He shivered under your touch. 

“Yes,” he muttered. 

“Oh, Angel, I am so sorry.” You fingers worked gently against his feathers. You started at the tip of his wing and worked your way to the base, before doing the same with his other. 

Once all the wayward feathers are in their place, you let your fingers give his wings a soft massage. You can’t help but notice the noise that escapes his mouth as you rub the skin between where his wings meet. 

“T-That’s enough,” he stuttered, quickly spinning around to face you. By some miracle, he didn’t hit you in the face with his wings. 

“Do they feel better?” you asked, resting a hand on his shoulder. 

“Yes,” he nodded. “Thank you.”

“Of course,” you smiled softly. “Anything for my angel.” You leaned in to kiss his cheek but he turned his head and caught his lips in yours. It took you a minute to register his lips moving against yours but once you did, your lips moved in sync with his. When you both pulled away for air, he rested his forehead against yours. “What was that, Calum?”

“Something I’ve wanted to do for a while,” he admitted, bringing one hand up to caress your cheek. You pushed him back on the bed, crawling over him before reattaching your lips. His hands held your waist tightly as your fingers tangled themselves in his hair. 

Your hips began rocking against his and he let out a strangled moan. You froze, pulling away. 

“Don’t stop,” he begged, using one hand to pull your lips back to his as the one on your waist helped you start moving again. 

“Angel,” you breathed, pulling back.

“I’m already going to Hell, Y/N,” he frowned and you saw the pain in his eyes. “Might as well break all the rules.”

“Are you sure?”

“Absolutely,” he nodded. 

“Just a sec.” You jumped off of him and left his room, all but running down the hall to yours. You grabbed a condom from your nightstand and ran back to his room. 

“Is everything okay?” he quizzed, standing up from his bed. 

“Perfect,” you smiled, holding up the condom. You swear he blushed, though you were certain angels couldn’t. You grinned as you walked over to him. You kissed his lips softly before kneeling down and slipping his sleep pants and boxers down his legs. Your eyes widened at his size as his hard cock slapped his stomach. “Wow.”

“What?” You could hear the worry in his voice. 

“Relax, Angel,” you hummed, rubbing his thigh. “Wasn’t expecting you to be so big is all.” You placed a soft kiss on his tip and kitten licked away the precum, causing a moan to escape his lips. You decided you loved his moans, they sounded as angelic as he looked. You ripped the package open with your teeth and pumped his cock a few times, earning more moans, before slipping the condom on and standing to your feet. 

“This isn’t fair,” he mumbled. “I’m wearing nothing and you’re fully clothed.”

“Why don’t you do something about it?” you teased. He quickly pulled your shirt over your head before staring at your bare chest. “What are you waiting for? Touch me, Angel.” His lips attached to yours as he palmed your breasts, pinching and twisting your nipples. You moaned into his mouth as your body arched into his touch. 

His fingers danced across your skin towards your legging, pulling them and your panties off in one swift move. His finger slipped through your folds and you moaned as you watched him suck your juices off his fingers. 

“No teasing, Angel,” you muttered. “Just fuck me.” He smirked, something that looked so strange on the angel’s face but you loved it, and pressed his lips back to yours. He pushed himself all the way in with no warning, causing you to gasp into his mouth at the stretch. He was definitely the biggest you’d been with and you loved it. 

His thrusts were slow and gentle, hitting that perfect spot inside you every single time. You were a moaning mess beneath him as his lips worked the sweet spot just below your ear, letting moans of his own slip out occasionally. 

“Feel so good, Angel,” you moaned, tangling one hand in his hair as the other clawed at the skin between his wings. He hissed, his thrusts faltering as he nuzzled into the crook of your neck. “Like that?”

“Yes,” he moaned, beginning to pick up the pace. You let your fingers leave his hair and meet with the others at the base of his wings. Pushing against the skin, he moaned again and sped up his thrusts until he was at a brutal pace. You whimpered, arching into him as you kept putting pressure on the skin between his wings. 

“C-Close,” you whined, wrapping you legs around his waist. He continued to hit your g-spot perfectly as he fucked into you mercilessly. 

“Cum for me,” he groaned into your neck. His words made you unravel. You came hard, harder than you ever had before, around his cock, digging your nails into his skin. His moan was deep and almost animalistic as he came inside the condom. He rode out his high with a few slower thrusts before collapsing on top of you. 

“Amazing, Angel,” you hummed, kissing the top of his head. He looked up at you with a loopy smile that made your heart flutter. “C’mon, let’s get cleaned up and go to bed.”

Once you were both cleaned up, you and Calum retired to your room, deciding to change his sheets tomorrow. The two of you cuddled up under your covers. You were laid on top of him with your head on his chest and his arms were wrapped tightly around you, along with his fluffy white wings. 

“Sleep well, Angel,” you mumbled before drifting to sleep. 

You woke up before him the next morning. Yawning, you opened your eyes to be met with black feathers. You gasped, running your fingers through them. They felt silky under your touch. 

“You okay?” Calum’s groggy morning voice asked. 

“Your wings, Cal,” you all but whispered as you glanced at his face. He opened his eyes and they landed on the black feathers. “I-Is this because of what we did last night?”

“Yeah,” he nodded before a smirk crossed his face. You were beginning to like the devious look on the angel. “But it’s worth it.” He kissed your lips passionately. “So worth it.”


	19. Saving Him [L.H.] (Part 1)

I wasn't suppose to be in town that day. I wasn't suppose to be at work that day. I wasn't suppose to meet him.

It was almost one A.M. and the small diner I worked at was dead. I was playing a game of Uno with the only other person present, the cook, Anna, when the door opened. I laid my cards down and looked at the door. A man wearing black skinny jeans and a hoodie that said "Friends of friends" with the hood pulled over his head sat in the booth closest to the door. I smiled softly, Friends Of Friends was the charity that my favorite band founded. I stood up and walked over to the booth.

"Hi," I greeted gently.

"Hi," he mumbled.

"Can I get you anything?" I asked.

"Just a coffee," he said, slightly louder this time, in a very familiar voice. I glanced back at Anna, seeing she was on her phone, before speaking.

"Of course," I nodded, walking behind the counter and pouring some coffee into a mug before taking it back to him. "Here you go, Luke." His head snapped up to meet mine and my heart broke. He had dark bags under his eyes and his pale skin was paler than normal.

"Am I that obvious?" he frowned.

"I know your voice," I admitted softly. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," he nodded, his voice going up slightly.

"I'm not an interviewer, you can be honest," I told him. He looked up at me, as if deciding whether or not he could trust me, before motioning to the seat across from him. I sat down, propping up on my elbows and giving him my full attention.

"It's Sierra," he said. _I knew it!_

"Oh?" I played dumb. "What about her?"

"She's," he paused, drinking his coffee. "I really shouldn't tell you this..." He trailed off, trying to get my name.

"Mary," I offered. "Whatever you tell me goes no further than you and I. Everyone needs someone they can talk too."

"If you were in my shoes and your partner wouldn't let you interact with fans, what would you do?"

"Well, I'm not in your shoes but you have to think about your fans. They've made you who you are, they've brought you to the top. Are you really willing to throw that away for someone who doesn't make you happy?" He thought a minute, giving a slight nod.

"If your partner kept you from your friends, your family, what would you do?" he asked.

"Leave them," I suggested easily. "My family means a lot to me and no one is worth them."

"Must be nice to be so decisive," he hummed, sipping the coffee. I laughed softly.

"Everyone says that if they were in a bad relationship, they'd leave. Once they're in that relationship, they realize it's harder than they thought possible," I said. "And you, you have it so much worse. You have everyone's eye on you and you worry about how people will react if you leave her."

"Yeah," he nodded.

"Let me tell you this, your fans, your true fans, the ones who helped you get where you are, only want what's best for you. We don't like seeing you hurting and in pain, Luke. Do what you have to do," I told him.

"Thanks, Mary," he smiled, sitting his coffee down and pulling out his wallet. He placed a twenty dollar bill on the table.

"Um-"

"For your company," he said as he stood up. "Have a good night." He left the diner and I stood up, grabbing his cup and taking it to the kitchen.

A day later, Luke posted a picture of him and Sierra on Instagram. I had hoped Luke had just had a bad night and he went home and made up with Sierra. His post suggested that that was exactly what happened. I pushed the night he confided in me to the back of my mind and moved on with my life.

Almost two weeks after our first meeting, I was at work, once again playing Uno with Anna.

"Uno out!" I yelled as I threw the card down.

"You cheat!" she declared as the door opened.

"Do not," I argued, turning to look at who had walked in. It was two men that I regconized instantly. Luke and Calum. They sat in the same booth Luke had the first night he came in.

"Yes, you do. There is no way you win every time we play without cheating," she pouted.

"What? Wanna check my sleeves?" I teased, sliding off the bar stool before walking to the table. "Evening, boys."

"Evening? It's like two A.M.," Calum said. I smiled.

"Well, morning didn't sound right," I shrugged, placing my hand on Luke's shoulder. "You good?"

"I guess," he nodded.

"You're a terrible liar," Calum stated. "He's a mess." I looked at Calum and realized why he was saying what his was saying. His eyes were blood shot and if I took a deep enough breath, I could smell a mixture of weed and alcohol.

"And you're high and drunk," I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah," he nodded.

"Go play Uno with Anna. I'll talk to Luke," I told him. He slipped out of the booth and walked over to Anna as I sat down. "So?"

"I thought it was going okay," Luke sighed. "After we talked, I went home and talked to her, tried to get her to see things from my point of view. She was great, understanding even, for three days then everything was back to normal."

"You love her," I pointed out.

"I do," he nodded. "But I don't think she loves me."

"Anyone who can watch you suffer and do nothing to help-"

"Doesn't love me," he cut me off. "Yeah, I know."

"Then get out."

"It's not that easy," he groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. "What if she changes? What if I can change her?"

"She won't and you can't," I shook my head. "People like that don't change, Luke. Take it from someone who's been there, okay? You need to get out before it gets worse than it already is."

Before Luke left that night, he got my number and vowed to think about what I said. I knew it would probably do no good, he wouldn't leave her.

Almost two months later, I woke up at nine A.M. to my phone ringing. I groaned, grabbing it and reading the name to see it was my best friend, Belle.

"Yes?" I answered.

"LUKE AND SIERRA SPLIT UP!" she yelled into her end of the receiver. "LIERRA IS NO MORE! WE SHOULD CELEBRATE!"

"Belle, I am exhausted. Couldn't you have just texted me?" I whined.

"We're going clubbing tonight. I'll be at your place by ten," she hummed before hanging up. I sighed, sending Luke a text.

_**To: LH** _

_**i heard the news....r u ok** _

His replied came through a few minutes later.

_**From: LH** _

_**as good as can be expected....actually ended things a month or so ago but just decided to announce it** _

_**To: LH** _

_**im proud of u. u deserve better lu** _

_**To: LH** _

_**thx m** _


	20. Werewolf!Luke Blurb

_Request: hello again_ 😌 _(you can see I’m your biggest fan) can I please get werewolf! Luke with prompt number 3 please?_

_Prompt: “Are you growling?” “Sorry.”_

You stood close to Calum, your eyes focused on Luke who was talking to one of the betas from another pack across the room. You could tell by the way she was batting her lashes and giggling that she was flirting with your mate.

“Are you growling?” Calum asked softly.

“Sorry,” you frowned, not daring to take your eyes from the girl and Luke. “She’s bothering me.”

“Go on,” he said. You could hear the smirk in his voice. You weren’t waiting for his permission but his push along with the girl placing her hand on Luke’s was just what you needed to stalk across the room and wrap your arm around Luke’s waist.

“Hey, baby,” you greeted, glaring at the girl. “I’m kinda bored. Can we go home?” He looked down at you and you smiled sweetly back up at him. You knew he saw through your lie.

“Of course, Luna,” he nodded, sparing no look at the girl before leading you out of the house and to the Jeep. He opened your door and your climbed in. “What was that about?” he asked once he climbed in.

“I don’t like her around you,” you mumbled. “She was flirting with you and-“

“Hey, you’re my Luna. I’m your Alpha. Nothing, no one, will change that. Understand me?”

“Yeah,” you nodded.

“Good,” he smiled, kissing your lips softly before driving home.


	21. Aftercare With Luke Blurb

_A/N: It's short, I know. Maybe I'm finally learning what a 'blurb' is. Mary understands. Again, this was a kinkmas one, December 31, but I got the idea before the other two requested._

_Warnings: Orgasm denial (mentioned), Spankings (mentioned), Blood (mentioned)_

You were laying on your stomach, spread out on the bed. Your wrists and ankles hurt from pulling against your restraints. But your ass? Your ass really, really hurt. You were sure it was bleeding from all the spankings you'd taken.

It was your fault, you had been a brat. You deserved every spanking he gave and you knew it.

He had started with his hands, the cool rings digging into your burning skin. Then to the belt because you just _continued_ disobeying. Seventy-five. Seventy-five spankings because you were a brat, in front of his band no less. And he was furious.

And the whole night he'd edged you and edged you with no release. Not a single one. You hadn't cum once in the hours since you'd started. And you deserved it.

You hadn't moved from your position when he walked out of the bathroom, his eyes immediately meeting yours.

"'M sorry, sir," you whimpered as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"No, baby. It's just Luke now," he said softly as he wiped at your tear stained face. "I'm gonna clean you up and put some ointment on you, okay?" You nodded slightly. When the rag came in contact with your skin, you jumped. "I know it hurts, baby. I'm sorry." He continued to clean the wound before rubbing the cream into your skin. It soothed the sting. Slightly. "You did so good for me tonight, princess. Took your punishment so well. I'm so proud of you, darling. I love you so much."

"Thank you, si-Luke," you corrected yourself.

"There's my girl," he smiled before starting to rub the ointment onto your wrists. "I'm gonna go put this up and I'll be right back, okay?"

"Hurry," you hummed. He chuckled as he walked to the bathroom. When he came back in the room, he pulled on his boxers and grabbed one of his shirts. He helped put the shirt on you before crawling into bed. You instantly curled up on his chest, his arms wrapping around you gently.

"I love you, Y/N."

"I love you, too, Lu."


	22. Cockwarming With Luke Blurb

_A/N: This was suppose to be a December 6 kinkmas blurb thing but as my life decided to go crazy, it's late. Hope you enjoy, Mary! It's not as good as it could be but it's kinda fluffy._

_Warnings: Smut (kinda), Cock warming_

You groan as you walk in the door, slipping out of your heels and dropping your bag by the front door. You didn't bother yelling to let Luke know you were home, it was almost midnight and you knew your fiancée was in bed. You being you didn't want to wake him.

Today was suppose to be an easy day. Two interviews and a photoshoot. You should've been home by three at the latest. But, when inspiration strikes, you go with it, even if it means ending a photoshoot early and coming home late. Your band's bassist had some words. Those words turned into lyrics. The lyrics somehow sparked some cords and a beat then a full song. Your lead singer decided to go ahead and record the song. All of it.

You made your way upstairs, bypassing the kitchen because you weren't hungry, you just wanted to sleep. As you opened the bedroom door, you were surprised to see Luke sitting up in bed with his bed side lamp on, Petunia's head in his lap, and his phone in his hand. He smiled when you walked in.

"Why are you still up?" you frowned. "I told you to go to bed."

"Wanted to wait for you," he shrugged, putting his phone on his nightstand. "How was work?"

"Long," you huffed, slipping off your skirt.

"And you're still gonna give me a show?" he smirked. You glared at him, pulling off your shirt and bra. You turned your back to him and began digging through the drawers, trying to find a shirt, when you felt his arms around around your waist.

"Luke," you whined. "Not tonight."

"I know," he assured, kissing your bare shoulder. "Want me to run you a bath?"

"I'll get one in the morning," you told him as your hands found one of his old band tees. "Thank you, though." He stepped back and you pulled the shirt on, admiring how it was soft from being worn so much. He doesn't wear them much now, just around the house, but they smell like him and remind you of the first time you met.

"Anything for you," he hummed. You walked to your side of the bed as you unbraided your hair. Sitting on the edge, you grabbed your brush and brushed it out before laying the brush back down and putting your phone on charge. You stood up once more, slipping out of your underwear, then laid in bed and situated yourself under the covers. Luke laid in bed beside you, pulling you into his chest. You smiled, kissing his lips softly. "Missed you."

"Was only gone for the day," you mumbled, throwing your leg over him. You immediately noticed he was naked and he was hard. You frowned, knowing you didn't have it in you for sex but just feeling him made you wet.

"Something wrong, darling?"

"Wanna be close to you," you purred into his skin.

"You are close to me," he chuckled.

"Lu," you looked up at him, "want you in me."

"Baby," he sighed, "you're too tired for sex."

"Not sex," you shook your head. "Just you." He turned on his side, pulling you closer to him and your leg higher on his waist. He slipped his fingers through your folds.

"Think you're wet enough," he mumbled before you felt the tip of his cock at your entrance. He slowly started pushing in and you both moaned softly. "Relax, baby girl." He traced his fingers up and down your spine. You took a deep breath, trying to relax around him as he pushed in further. You couldn't help but clench around him as he buried himself in you. "Fuck, darling, y-you can't do that."

"Sorry," you breathed, trying once again to relax. "Feel so full."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," you nodded and groaned, the motion causing him to move inside you. "Sorry, Lu."

"'S okay," he assured, tilting your head up and kissing your lips softly. "Get some sleep, baby."

"I love you, Lu."

"I love you, too, Y/N." You closed your eyes and slowly drifted to sleep, full of Luke and full of love.


End file.
